Trains and Adventures
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't impressed with the wizarding world after his first year. He snuck out of the house and went to the bank. The goblins help him to escape. Dumbledore bashing. Mcgonagall bashing. Hermione and Weasley bashing.


**Trains and Adventures**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Harry)

Harry sat on the train. He pretended to be fine as he talked to Ron and Hermione. Not only was he not fine but he had learned a few truths. He wasn't impressed. The wizarding world was no longer an exciting place for the eleven year old.

Now that Harry knew the truth he decided to go to the bank. He knew the way there. He just needed for the train to stop, him to go to the Durlseys, for them to go to sleep, and him to sneak out. He even had a plan to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He just hoped the goblins would help him. Despite only being there once he had learned a lot. They disliked wizards and witches, hated lies, and were willing to do almost anything for a fee. He not only had money but a few cards up his sleeve to get them to say yes. At least he hoped so.

"I can't believe we're going home." Ron moaned out.

"Me either." Harry said. 'We've had this conversation six times now.' He thought in irritation. 'You're only upset because that means you won't be paid for keeping an eye on me. Just paid for each letter. Scum.'

"It's going to be weird not being able to use magic." Hermione commented.

'Liar. I heard your conversation. You're not Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn. You're Hermione Ariana Dumbledore-Mcgonagall. Can't believe she's not only Dumbldore's granddaughter but the daughter of Mcgonagall and Percival Dumbledore. Wonder what the wizarding world would do if they learned that Dumbeldore had a baby with Grindelwald after he raped the man and hid the baby away in Italy with an old friend? What does she really look like under that glamour?' He thought as he looked at the girl. "I feel the same way."

"I'll miss you both." She said to them.

"Me too." Harry lied.

"Yeah." Ron said as he stuffed his face.

The train soon came to a stop. The trio grabbed their trunks and exited the train. Harry left the barrier after saying goodbye to the others. He made his way to his uncle. The man sneered and entered the car. The dark haired child had already set Hedwig free. She was going to meet him at the bank. He put his trunk in the back and got it. The trunk was just a cheap copy with fake things inside.

Harry's real trunk with everything inside was shrunk and inside his pocket. He knew that Dudley or even his uncle would destroy it if they felt like it. He was pretty sure Vernon wasn't going to allow him access to it. His uncle drove off the minute he shut the door.

The drive was a silent one. When they arrived at the house Vernon parked and took the trunk before his nephew could. He then locked it up in the cupboard. He turned and smirked at his nephew.

"I won't allow you to have any of your freakish things boy." He told him.

Harry pretended to be shocked and horrified. "Yes sir."

"Go make dinner." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He said.

Harry went into the kitchen and began dinner. He wasn't allowed to eat but had been forced to watch them. Luckily he had eaten on the train knowing they were going to do this. Afterwards he cleaned up. Luckily his aunt had kept the kitchen clean so it wasn't too bad. He then went to his room.

When he heard snoring Harry knew it was safe to leave. He placed a hat on his head to cover the scar and snuck out. The green eyed wizard walked to the end of the street. He had read about the Knight Bus. He quickly called for it. It didn't take long for it to arrive.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus Mr.?" The man looked at the kid.

"Trent Morgan." He lied.

"Mr. Morgan. Little late for a child." He commented.

"I'm from America and my family is staying at the Leaky Cauldron. My brother knows I'm terrified of spiders and had been messing with me. I thought the spider was real and ended up using my magic. I ended up here." Harry lied again.

"Ah!" The man said. "My name's Stan. The ride is a galleon."

"Oh good." He sighed out in relief and handed it over.

Harry sat down in a seat. The bus took off. Thankfully he expected the speed and made sure to hold on tight. In a matter of seconds they arrived. The eleven year old was glad that he hadn't eaten dinner. He probably would have thrown up. He stood up on shaky legs and exited the bus.

"Good luck with your family Mr. Morgan." Stan said.

"Thank you." He managed to get out before the bus was gone.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the pub. Luck seemed to be on his side. Tom was busy with customers so he didn't see Harry enter and near the door was a goblin. He was having a meeting with a man. He waited for the man to leave before approaching the goblin.

"Excuse me?" He kept his voice down.

"Yes?" The goblin was surprised to see the young Potter heir.

"I need to talk to someone at the bank but I can't be seen." He whispered.

"Alright." He snapped his fingers. "There we go. Follow me."

"Okay."

The minute the goblin had snapped his fingers Harry felt magic wash over him. He followed the goblin out. He had managed to catch a glimpse of himself and was shocked to see a goblin looking back at him. It was ingenious. No one would be suspicious in seeing two goblins walking with each other.

The goblin led the way to the bank. They entered and he was taken to a private room. The disguise was then removed.

"How may I help you?" He asked the child.

The dark haired boy took a deep breath before he told the goblin everything. He told him about the Dursleys, Hagrid picking him up and taking him shopping, the train ride, his time at Hogwarts, Quirrell and the stone, and finally the conversation he had overheard. The goblin was speechless.

"I'm going to go get Ragnarok. He's the head of this bank. We'll need him." He told him.

"Okay. Um.. what's your name?" Harry asked.

The goblin was shocked that the kid had asked. "I am Ironclaw."

"Thank you Ironclaw."

"You're welcome young man."

Ironclaw left the room. Harry took a few breaths. He couldn't believe someone finally believed him. He just hoped Ragnarok believed him as well. He couldn't go back to the Dursleys or to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he could continue to survive. The doors to the room opened and Harry held his breath as he hoped for the best.

"Mr. Potter I am Ragnarok. Ironclaw informed me of what you told him." The goblin said. "We shall help."

"R-really?" He asked in shock.

The head of the bank wanted to rip apart all the adults that hurt the boy and didn't believe him. He kept the rage off his face. Victims of abuse didn't handle anger well. It wouldn't be productive if they spent the time trying to comfort him. They needed to act fast. He smiled instead.

"Yes."

Harry leaped across the room and hugged the shocked goblin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hugged him back. "Let's begin." He said after a few minutes.

"Okay." He released Ragnarok.


End file.
